


第一个见到的人

by Tiff309



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, blackhill - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff309/pseuds/Tiff309
Summary: Translation of the work posted by @thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am on Tumblr:)





	第一个见到的人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthAboutLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthAboutLove/gifts).
  * A translation of [Avenger Endgame Fix-it Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500620) by theTruthAboutLoveComesAt3AM. 



> Translation of the work posted by @thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am on Tumblr:)

“放手吧。”Natasha说，“没事的。”  
他们两个都知道这不是真的，但是Clint知道Natasha的意思。他的孩子们还需要他，Laura还需要他。而且Natasha答应过Laura不管怎么样都要把他带回家。他需要这个机会来为他所做的一切赎罪。一个属于他的第二次机会，就像他在很久以前的布达佩斯给Natasha的那个一样。她要借这个机会把她欠他的都还给他，即使这意味着她要付出自己的生命。  
“小孩子才谈爱情，我欠他一个债。”  
Natasha觉得她不再相信这句话了。爱也可以是一种力量，一种救赎。能拥有爱可能是一个人一辈子最幸运的事情。Natasha很庆幸她可以有这个机会，有一个让她陷入爱情的机会，也庆幸她有了一次丢失爱情的机会。毕竟，只有你失去一个东西的时候，才能真正理解那样东西的价值；只有在知道你愿意为拿回那个东西而付出多大代价的时候，你才能知道你到底有多么需要它。  
Natasha知道如果她可以找回那个她丢失的女孩，她愿意付出一切，甚至她自己的生命。所以，她心甘情愿。  
“没事的。”她说。  
她没有直白的说出这句话背后的意思，Natasha没有说‘她最终会朝前看’，她没有说‘没有我，她也一定会过上快乐的生活’。但是Clint都懂。因为如果换做是他的话，他也会做出和对方一样的决定。只不过，他的家人需要他，而Natasha的不需要。这极其残忍，但是这就是事实。从客观来看，这是个理所当然的选择。但是，这真的是他这辈子做过最困难的选择。  
之后发生的事情证明了这个选择所带来的后果会毁了他的世界。他根本没有办法看他儿子，那个以她命名的儿子，的眼睛；他也不能直面Laura，因为他找不到方法告诉她他做的那些恐怖的事情。而他最无法面对的，就是Maria Hill。  
他在Tony的葬礼上看到了她，深深的黑眼圈在她眼底极其明显。他颤抖着双手告诉了她真相，告诉了她为什么Natasha没有和他一起回来。他感觉到Maria狠狠地推了一把他的胸口，他听见她在质问他为什么会这样，他听见她说她永远不会原谅他。  
Clint这一辈子做了很多很多困难的选择，但是他从来没有后悔过。可是这一次，他不确定了。这个决定会不会就是那个会让他后悔一辈子的决定，他不知道。  
Wanda告诉他‘他们两个都知道’，他只能选择相信，不然他真的不知道他会做出什么疯狂的事情来。  
当Maria找到他并向他道歉时，他们两个都装作他们不知道Maria刚刚骂他的所有话都是事实一样。他们两个都知道，如果那天和Natasha一起在悬崖上的是Maria，那么今天来参加葬礼的，一定会是Natasha。Maria一定会救她，不像他。但是他们没有逆转时空的能力，所以他们只好花余生的时间来承受这个决定所带来的后果。

//  
Steve在Fury发动车子的前一秒找到了Maria。他敲了敲玻璃窗，然后Maria摇下了窗户。  
“我只是想来告诉你，她当时来劝过我，让我要想前看。”  
“是吗？”  
“对啊。她说让我先朝前看，然后她也会做一样的事情。”  
Maria挤出了一个空洞而悲伤的笑容。  
“那你可要向前看啊。你答应过她的。这样至少你们两个有一个人完成了这个承诺。”  
Steve不知道他该怎么向前看，毕竟就像Natasha一直嘲笑他一样，他好像一直还活在90多年前。

//  
距离Maria上次走进这个公寓已经5年多了。在企图开大门的时候，Maria根本止不住自己手的颤抖。她停下，深呼吸了5分钟，然后再重新尝试了一遍。门开了。她以为进门的瞬间会是最困难的，但是她错了。  
门边她放钥匙的小碗边上上放着一张她们两个朝着镜头大笑的照片。她甚至还没有关上身后的门，她就已经想要逃跑了。她不想面对这一切，不想承认她被那个人遗落在了这个世界里。  
可是Natasha一个人撑过了五年。五年啊。她才刚刚过了5天这样的生活，她就已经做好了和这个没有她的世界同归于尽的准备。  
她把钥匙扔在了碗里，然后拿着那张照片走到了沙发上。  
“你总是为了别人表现出一副坚强的样子。但是有多少人知道真正的你呢？但是你却总还是那么勇敢。你从来没有放弃过希望。你成为了一个别人都需要的领导者。我真的很想当面告诉你，我有多么为你感到骄傲。”  
照片里的Natasha隔着玻璃朝她笑着，Maria觉得她的手越握越紧，仿佛要把相框捏碎一样。  
“你会原谅我的，对不对？你必须要原谅我啊。因为我没法向前看。我做不到的。我像你保证过我会用余生来爱你。我只是希望...我只是希望留给我们的时间能多一点，或者说如果我们当时没有那么倔强着不肯接受对方就好了。你真的是属于我的，最棒的一场冒险。我愿意为你做任何事情。但是这件事情不行啊，我没法向前看。你是我这辈子认定的爱。如果我能原谅你把我一个人丢下了，我相信你这件事上一定也会原谅我的吧。”  
Natasha照片里的笑容没有任何变化，而就在这一刻，Maria决定这就是她要记住的Natasha的样子：微笑着，快乐的，无忧无虑的Natasha。她不想知道过去5年里那个被悲伤和绝望笼罩着的Natasha。她只想记住那个在摩天轮顶端亲吻完她之后偷拍下这张照片的Natasha。照片里的她们笑的那么开心，仿佛这份快乐可以持续到永远。只是她们没有想到，快乐有的时候也是那么的残忍。

//  
这一次没有互助小组，那些刻着化灰的人的名字的石碑也被移到了博物馆里，不再放在那个公园里供人纪念。因为那些人都回来了。  
这次有的只是两个没有人敢说出口的名字。Tony。Natasha。  
他们埋葬了其中一个，而另一个，连可以埋葬的东西都没有。他们有的，只有说不出口的哀伤。那么多的悲伤和绝望，被分在了那么少的几个人的身上。  
Maria时常想她是不是去之前就已经猜到了结局，她也时常想知道剩下的人知不知道。可能Tony知道，但是她也没法去问他，没有办法去质问他为什么放任Natasha去送死。也有可能他们都不知道，谁最后去悬崖也只是运气问题。只是这个最终去取灵魂宝石的组合真的巧到令人怀疑，毕竟换做另外别的组合，事情发展的也就不会那么“顺利”。多幸运啊，去的正好是一对爱着对方的最好的朋友——一个人付出生命，另一个人负责把宝石带回来。  
这种愤怒充斥着她每一天的生活。否认和谈判一点也不适合她，而抑郁估计要过好久才回来。所以她保留着这种愤怒，每天让它来的更加强烈一点，她觉得只要积攒的够多，她就可以回到原来那个冷漠，苛刻的自己——那个遇到Natasha之前的自己。可是她失败了。她当然失败了，Natasha把她从里到外都改变的彻彻底底。她原来对这个事实充满了感恩，但是现在这份感恩也变成了要把她吞噬掉的愤怒。  
直到有一天，这份愤怒也不见了。那天早上，她醒过来时感觉到了胸口巨大的空虚感，一份连她积攒那么多天的愤怒也无法填满的空虚感。那份空虚感把所有属于她的东西都吸走了，她觉得自己一无所有。所以她尝试了别的东西：悔恨，冷漠，酒精。但是那份空虚感还是没有离开，直到伤心和思念开始慢慢的填满她的胸腔。  
她的手机通讯录里有这个地球上最厉害的超级英雄们，但是她想不到他能做点什么来改变这个现状。她从来没有觉得自己那么无能过。  
他们把一半的人带了回来，他们把这个宇宙一半的生命都带了回来，但是他们唯独带不回对她最重要的那个人。

//  
Sam在和Steve聊着天，Bucky在边上仔细的看着他们两个。Bruce，因为他实在找不到别的事情做，在那里无聊的玩着他们设计的量子时间机器的开关以保持忙碌。这理论上来说是个巧合，但是从某种角度来说，也是有意义的。因为就在现在，Bucky朝他冲了过来，激动地让他把时间通道再打开，因为Steve把他自己的穿越粒子给了另外一个人。所以有一个人马上要从这个通道里出来了。  
马上。  
Banner说他已经玩这个开关玩了挺久的，但是没有任何不寻常的事情发生，也没有任何人要从里面出来的感觉。但是Bucky坚持说让他继续试，他说Steve很确定。  
他们只是。。。要再等几分钟。因为奇迹需要时间才能发生，但是真的，马上，它就会发生了。  
她马上就会回来了。  
//  
在电视机上方3英寸的地方，又一个凹陷，那是好多年前Natasha把一个九头蛇特工扔到她们家客厅墙壁上时留下的痕迹。Maria记得当时她追着那个特工打的时候，家里的家具所有都完好无损，可是Natasha一加入战斗，他们的墙就遭殃了。就是因为那件事，Maria和Natasha约定好了两条规矩：  
1\. 如果可以的话，不要在家里打坏人。  
2.如果在破坏1号规矩时意外打坏了家具，那么打坏的人就要负责把那个家具修好。  
Maria不知道为什么那个凹陷让她无比烦躁。她在想Natasha一定是靠她的撒娇才让当时的Maria心软没有强迫她去修；她在想过去的五年里Natasha也没有去修一定是因为她没有在边上催促她，或者她每次想修的时候，都会像她现在一样想到Maria，然后这个想法一定对她来说极其痛苦。Maria回忆起她们之间无数愚蠢的小打小闹都是在这个沙发上以笑声结尾。Maria想到她们原以为可以一辈子都追逐这个快乐，可是命运就是那么爱拿她们开玩笑。  
她实在受不了这个凹陷了。她找来了油漆和刷子，就在她忙着补到一半的时候，有人敲响了她的门。她的脸上现在布满了油漆渍和眼泪，她的胸口有一个Natasha形状的洞在往外止不住得流血。她只想一个人安安静静的把这个天杀的凹陷补完。  
敲门声过了几秒之后就停止了，她以为她的心愿得到了满足。但是，她听到了钥匙转动的声音，然后门就开了，即使她在心理祈求着那个门可以保持关闭的状态。  
Clint假装他没有看到Maria通红的眼睛。  
“我们得走了。”  
“走去哪里？”  
“Maria。我们真的得走了。”  
她胸腔里积蓄已久的恨意和愤怒在那一刻又活了过来，她觉得下一秒，他们就要像一条毒蛇一样窜到Clint身上。  
但是，她看到了Clint的眼神然后那份充满毒性的混合物又消失了。  
那是他在Natasha受伤时给她的眼神，她在08年的慕尼黑和11年的里约都看到过这个眼神；那是她在Clint来告诉她Natasha受了很重的伤，但是没有生命危险时看到眼神。当时她和Natasha还只是好朋友而已，但是Clint...知道。可能他从一开始就知道，毕竟，她们从来就没有只是朋友过，不是吗？  
她的胸腔里那份空虚感开始被一个让她害怕的东西填满，一个比伤心和哀切更让她感到害怕的东西。  
一个她不该有的，希望。  
//  
整个树林都很安静。树叶在她脚下发出的沙沙声被她飞速旋转的大脑自动屏蔽，她的所有注意力，都集中在了寻找Natasha的声音上。Clint在边上给她默默指着路，轻声说着安慰她的话。Maria感到了一种窒息感，绝望和希望在她的心里来回缠绕，让她无法呼吸。她不知道她该不该相信这份她很久没有感受到的光明。  
Hulk-Banner按下了个按钮，“所以，你和Natasha关系很好吗？”  
然后他立即受到了Sam朝她扔过来的一记眼刀。  
“干嘛？这是个很合理的问题好吗？Clint带她来了啊。”  
“她应该是在几分钟前就回来的？”Clint问道，这个问题直接了当。他问出了Maria不敢问的问题，因为她现在拼命抓着这个叫做希望的稻草，仿佛一不留神，她就会再次掉入那个黑暗的深渊。  
“90分钟左右？”Sam猜到。  
“Steve大概90分钟前走的，所以差不多没错。”Bucky确认道。  
“不。”Steve摇了摇头。“不对。”  
“我觉得差不多95分钟。”Banner看着自己的手表说道。  
“我和她预留了一个小的时间差。大概5分钟左右。所以如果我是95分钟前离开的，她应该还有五分钟才到。”  
“为什么这么复杂？”Bucky问道。  
“从Clint的公寓到这里大概是80分钟，你在我回来之后过了10分钟才能打电话给Clint因为我要和你解释发生了什么，然后他去接Maria估计要再加10分钟。所以，如果我是95分钟前离开的，那她还有五分钟才到。”  
“现在是96分钟了。”Sam说。  
“为什么她要等Clint过来？”Banner一脸困惑。  
“她在我把她复活之后说，”Steve解释道，“她说，‘她知道我活过来之后第一个见到的是你的话，肯定要骂我。但我们无法改变这个事实了，那么至少让她成为我见到的第二个人，毕竟以前那几次她永远都是第一个见到我的。’然后我问她，那红骷髅呢？她说，行吧，那就让她做第三个，至少前三都在领奖台上。”  
“不好意思，为什么我听不懂你在说什么？”Sam看上去不能再困惑了。  
“哦对了，红骷髅在那里。他是我在二战的时候打败的第一个坏人，他是个纳粹也是个九头蛇。不过这个故事太长了，我改日再说。长话短说的版本就是，他现在是灵魂宝石的看守人。”  
Maria觉得Steve还是很适合做个百岁老人的。他原本看上去过时和过度死板的样子现在终于和他的身体契合了。在Clint给她解释事情的来龙去脉的时候，她还担心了下Steve来着，现在看来，这好像才是属于Steve的最好的结局。  
“不，我不是说这个，但是这的确挺奇怪的。但是你说Natasha说以前那几次？”  
“对啊，慕尼黑那次。”  
“还有里约，”Maria补充道，“她在里约也死了一次。”  
“弗洛伦萨也算吧？”  
“哦对。我在她病房里等了她3天她才醒过来。”  
“还有哈瓦那那次。。。”  
“呵，别提了。那次我真的以为她醒不过来了。哦说起来，那次在巴黎也是——”  
“OK，好的吧，所以她过去死过好多次。”Sam打断了他们，“然后她每次醒过来，你都在她身边，就像是你们之间的传统一样。”  
Maria点了点头。“但她从来没有死过两个星期过。所以如果——如果这次她回来的了的话，我这次就不追究我不是她第一个见到的人这件事了。”  
然后他们就没有再说话了，他们沉默得看着眼前的空气，等着奇迹的发生。时间一秒一秒得滴答着过去，Maria甚至开始怀疑他们为什么在这里。就算Natasha真的活着，她应该也不想看到她现在这副模样，这副失魂落魄的模样。不过既然Natasha愿意在那个极其寒冷的星球等一个半小时来确保她在这里的话，那可能，只是可能——  
这次和打响指完全不一样。  
这次没有任何化灰——也没有任何灰的重组。这次有的只是前一秒还是虚无的空气，下一秒不再空白。  
她的头发变长了。发根还是那个她最熟悉的红色。这个发型真的好适合她，一半金色，一半红色。Maria觉得自己被眼前的景象，被Natasha，被Natasha还活着的事实，震惊到说不出来。  
Natasha的第一步有一点踉跄。但是第二步，她就跌进了Maria的怀里，Maria抱着她，她感觉自己笑出了声，就像那张照片里一样。她听见在背景里Sam和Bucky爽朗的笑声。她看不见他们，眼泪让她的世界变得有些模糊。她听见了Clint在她耳边说了句轻轻的Thank you，然后她感觉到他给了她们一个大大的拥抱。Maria轻轻的吻上了Natasha的头发，嘴唇上痒痒的感觉让她这才确定了这不是个梦。在这一瞬间，Maria坚信未来一定是美好的。  
因为Natasha Romanoff回来了。  
//  
“我们两个总是错过对方不是吗？以前是因为我是个逃犯，然后你变成了灰，然后我又死了——”  
“对啊，但是我们两个都在这里，在这个属于我们的公寓里。安全，快乐，希望这个美好可以比5分钟要久一点。”  
“你知道吗，Steve和我，我们有个约定。”  
“是吗？”  
“他先向前看，然后我也会向前看。我听说他结婚了来着。”  
“他可不是向前看，Nat。他穿越回了时间然后娶了他自己的初恋，我觉得这和向前看完全相反——”  
“Maria？”  
“嗯？”  
“我有个戒指，在这个公寓的某个地方。毕竟过了5年，估计我要花一点时间才能找到。或者，我可以去再买一个。因为我现在想和我最爱的人结婚，永远在一起。你觉得这个主意怎么样？”  
“呃，好啊。好。我觉得这个主意再好不过了。”

Fin.


End file.
